Eres mi mascota
by Jefa02
Summary: Un Antonio transformado en conejito! un dueño muy especial, un Lovino con hambre y un inglés loco! Este es mi tercer Fic n.n primer capítulo corto XD acepto críticas n.n Y como ya está finalizado la pareja deja de ser un misterio.
1. ¡¡¡No quiero ser tu comida!

**Hetalia no me pertenece! su creador es (dios *v*) Himaruya hidekaz.. yo solo cojo prestados a los personajes xD**

En la casa de una nación con unas cejas pobladas... en un sótano oscuro y tenebroso...esta nación planea un plan malvado y terrible para su enemigo de antaño por seguir dándole patadas en las rodillas a el y a su estúpida ex-colonia...

_**Nacionalus spanianus conejus salchichanus con un seis y un cuatro dibujo tu retrato! **_- conjuró la nación inglesa (si eso es un conjuro XD) tirando un tomate mordido por España y tirándolo dentro de una olla haciendo que una bola de humo de colores oscuros con brillitos lilas salieran por la ventana ,a por su victima...

_**Ne~ en Iggy que haces así disfrazado? Hahahahahahaha**_ – pronunció la nación más poderosa comiendo una hamburguesa y bebiendo cocacolaps (por los derecho de autor XD).

_**C-como has entrado aquí? fuera de mi casa! **_- y así comenzó una larga y larga discusión con un ingles cabreado y despotricando y un americano que comía y se reía-

_**MIENTRAS TANTO, UNA POBRE VÍCTIMA NO SE ESPERABA LO QUE LE OCURRIRÍA...**_

_**Rico tomate rico tomate rico tomate uuuhm coje los rojos deja los amarillos toma toma tomate...si!**_-cantaba la nación española felizmente mientras preparaba las cosas para comer junto con su querido amigo italiano- **_espero que a Lobi le guste el conejo al ajillo~ cuando lo llamé por teléfono no le hizo mucha ilusión... pero oyabun lo cocinará con tanto amor que seguro que le encanta fusosososo_**-dijo repasando los ingredientes- _**bien.. ahora solo me queda sacar la carne de conejo de la nevera y...**_

Entonces! una bola de humo de colores oscuros y y brillitos lilas entro por la ventana y rodeó la figura de la nación!

_**Q-que es esto? noooo noooo huele fatal! comida inglesa noooooooooooo!**_ - entonces se dejo de escuchar la voz de la nación, la nube desapareció y un italiano malhumorado aporreaba la puerta de la casa-

_**Stupido Espagnolo! abre la puerta de una vez!**_-no recibió respuesta, asique tuvo que sacar la copia de llave que tenia para casos de emergencia y entrar- **_espero por tu bien que estuvieras haciendo algo importante! -_**dijo entrando en la cocina**_- pero que ha pasado aquí?_**- grito al no ver a nadie en la cocina.. únicamente un conejo marrón con ojos verdes y la ropa de Antonio por el suelo-

_**Lovi! menos mal que viniste! no se que ha pasado...de repente estaba empezando a cocinar y una bola de humo me rodeó y-y olía fatal...y-y me convertí en un conejo! Lovi ayudame!**_

-claramente, Lovino no entendía Nada de lo que decía, solamente veía como un conejo daba saltos gigantes de un lado a otro y la ropa de un español en el suelo...y usando su sentido común llego a una conclusión- _**maldito stupido bastardo! me invita a comer conejo pero quiere que yo lo mate!**_

_**P-pero que dices Lovi! si el conejo esta en la nevera y... O dios mio!**_ - nuestro pequeño conejo España salí raudo y veloz de esa cocina con un italiano siguiéndole mientras gritaba cosas como " tengo hambre no escaparás" "este bastardo me debe una" " como puede correr tanto un pu.. conejo" etc etc

España decidió por su bien alejarse de su propia casa y deprimirse pensado como salir de esta sin que su querido Lovi-Love lo quisiera matar y comérselo... cuando entonces choco con el pié de una persona con un olor que le resultaba extrañamente familiar...

_**Continuará!**_

Si...lo sé me he sobrado mucho y es cortito XD pero este es mi tercer fic n.n , lo malo es que me esta costando seguir los otros T.T... pero ese no es el tema XD en la segunda parte de esta historia pondré ya quien es la pareja de España que la salvará de la muerte XD y finalmente solo tengo que decir... acepto críticas y consejos n.n pero que sean educados n.n

PD: posiblemente pero no al 100% lo cambie a rating M … ya veré ya veré


	2. ¡¡¡No quiero ser tu patrimonio!

_**Bueno... para mantener con la intriga a las futuras personas que lean este fic XD y decidan continuarlo XD (que es lo más importante) para mantener la intriga he decidido que no pondré el nombre de la pareja XD solo lo sabrán los que lean este capitulo fusososososo que mala soy v Ahora si! la continuación del fic! n.n**_

…._cuando entonces choco con el píe de una persona con un olor que le resultaba extrañamente familiar_. Lentamente nuestro conejito España levantó la vista y se encontró con una persona a la cual tenia mucho aprecio y cariño...- _**Francis! no sabes que mal lo he pasado! Lovino me ha intentado asesinar! te lo puedes creer? mi Lovi-Love! y-y... ¿no me estas entendiendo nada verdad?**_- lloriqueo este dándose cuenta de que era un conejo y que nadie lo entendía-

_**Tu es un lapin adorable!**_- dijo cogiendo a nuestro conejito preferido como si de un muñequito se tratara- _**Mirate,que pelo tan oscuro.. y que ojos! tu es tout glamur!**_

_**mmm Francis huele muy bien, nunca me fije tanto**_ - pues su sentido del olfato había aumentado bastante con la transformación-_**pero ahora eso no importa! Gabacho suéltame ya! no soy un juguete sabes? y porque me miras así?**_

-Francis lo único que veía era un conejito adorable con unos ojazos verdes que no paraba de moverse de forma muy tierna en sus manos- _**Decidido! desde ahora eres patrimonio Francés! serás mi nueva mascota**_ – dijo con un brillo de ilusión en su cara- _**seguro que a Pierre le hace ilusión tener un amiguito y a ti te puedo poner más ropita**_ – puso una de sus típicas caras de felicidad de las que asustan -

_**¿m-mascota? ¿pero que dices? Francis, te exijo que me sueltes ahora mismo! Francis! Franciiiiis! **_- ninguno de sus gritos servían para nada, pues el francés ya se lo llevaba hacia su nuevo hogar más feliz que una perdiz-

_**ñigi ñigi a ti también Joie!**_ (el ñigi ñigi ahora es el ruido que hacen los conejos XD)

**UNOS HORAS DEPUÉS LAS DOS NACIONES LLEGARON A LA CASA DE LA NACIÓN FRANCESA QUE DEJÓ A "JOIE" EN EL SUELO JUNTO CON UNA BOLSA**

_**Nada... nadie me entiende y encima Francis me secuestra y me hace su mascota, esto es horrible-suspiro Antonio mirando la bolsa que depositó Francis en el suelo- ¿y eso que es?**_ - olisqueo un poco alrededor de la bolsa y un dulce aroma se apoderó de toda su nariz, un dulce aroma muy conocido-_** ¡ES FLAN!**_- sin dudarlo se metió dentro de la bolsa para comer de ese tan ansiado y delicioso postre que el francés cocinaba tan bien, al fin y al cabo allí se creó-

_**No joie, eso no es para ti..**_-dijo sacando a su nueva mascota de la bolsa antes de que consiguiera abrir el recipiente donde se encontraba el flan y se lo comiera-

_**¿Pero porque? ¡¿para quien es? ¿no se supone que soy tu mascota~ ? mimamé Francis! dame flan!**_

_**Ya se que incluso los conejos no se pueden resistir al olor de la mejor comida de todo el mundo, pero ese flan era para Espagne**_ -dijo sonriendo de forma dulce al acordarse de su querido amigo, por el que este, claro, que sentía algo más-

_**¿Y porque no me lo das? que estoy aquí! soy yo Francis! y lo más importante..porque no has ido a mi casa para dármelo? Me estas engañando... ¡te lo quieres comer tu! encima que yo **__**siempre te doy tomates...**_ -dijo el conejo poniendo una especie de mirada-pucherito-

_**Eres muy gracioso cuando hablas Joie, pero se lo que estas pensado, porque no se lo he llevado si cuando te encontré ya estaba cerca de su casa.**_

_**Cuando quieres si que me entiendes, ¡¿podrías esforzarte más y sacarme de este apuro no? Pero bueno, la intriga me puede~ cuenta cuenta!**_

_**Resulta que me acordé que Romano estaría con el.**_

_**Y ya esta? solo por eso? pues habrías comido menos flan los dos y punto! que soso llegas a ser Francis**_ – suspiró Antonio por la reacción que tuvo su amigo-

_**No es que Romano me caiga mal, solo que me gustan esos momentos que tenemos mientras comemos, bebemos y nos contamos batallitas. Y seré egoísta, pero no quiero compartirlo con nadie más **_– dijo sonriendo de forma pícara a Antonio como si de su diario y confidente se tratara-

_**Jolines Francis... si que te gustan los postres fusososososo~**_ - claramente España sigue siendo España y no se enteró de que se refería a el -.-..-

_**Pero mira quien entra por la ventana! mira Pierre tu nuevo amigo!**_-dijo girando con el conejo aun en las manos hacia la ventana por donde entraba su fiel paloma-

**Continuará.**

Si XD siguen siendo cortos XD pero mi inspiración es corta XD alguien se esperaba que fuera Francia? XD me gusta mucho esta pareja y cuando se me ocurrió el fic me vinieron ellos dos XD aunque he de admitir que la idea de poner a holanda me tentó XD pero decidí dejar la idea original v . Algunas cosas las puse en francés (con traductor XD a si que se admiten correcciones XD)

Joie es alegría en Francés y ese es el nuevo nombre de Antonio XD. Me merezco algún review? fusosososo~XD

Conseguirá Antonio dejar de ser conejo?

Que le ará Francis?

Y lo más importante... como actuara Pierre? XD


	3. ¿Pierrunichan y al veterinario?

**Bueno.. aquí tenemos la tercera parte XDD he conseguido sacar un ratito para escribir T.T aunque ya tenga 4 exámenes la próxima semana y mañana(viernes) uno de física y química ADV T.T pero bueno! me dejo de quejar y espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pero mira quien entra por la ventana! Mira Pierre tu nuevo amigo!<strong>- dijo girando con el conejo aun en las manos hacia la ventana por donde entraba su fiel paloma-_

_**Ya llegó Pierre... lo recordaba más pequeño.**_ (creo que olvida el detalle de ser conejo XD)

_**Cruu Cruu **_(sonido de paloma XD) – dijo Pierre depositándose delicadamente en el suelo delante de su dueño y su nuevo compañero-

_**Mira Joie te dejaré aquí para que os conozcáis mientras guardo el flan**_ – tras terminar de decir la frase hizo lo dicho marchándose hacia la cocina-

_**Hola Pierre! Encantado yo soy Antonio... bueno...según Francis Joie pero prefiero Antonio.**_ - dijo este con un aura de florecitas made in spain mientras se presentaba sin recibir respuesta-

_**No me entiendes? Mmm ya se! Hola-Gruu Pierre-Gruu! Encantado-Gruu...**_

_**Si que te entendí, lo que pasa es que no esperaba tener un compañero nuevo a estas alturas**_ (dijo interrumpiendo esa cosa que estaba pronunciando el otro), _**pero no importa**_ – dijo acercándose más a Antonio- _**Desde ahora yo seré tu Pierru-nichan**_ – dijo la paloma con un ¿acento francés?-

_**Mmm bien**_ -contestó este sonriendo-_** sabes que creo que esto ya lo he vivido?**_ (porque será? XD)

_**No importa! yo te enseñaré como repartir l´amour por todo el mundo! **_- pronunció rodeando a Antonio con su ala derecha-

_**Veo que os estáis haciendo buenos amigos,recordáis a mí a Toño~ ahora iremos a cenar que ya se nos hizo tarde **_– dijo caminado hacia la cocina mientras los dos animales seguían mientras parecía que hablaban entre ellos a basa de ñigi ñigis y gruu gruus-

**Después de irse a dormir, despertar y pasada parte de la mañana y el desayuno un francés veía las noticias, mientras dos animales tenían una seria conversación...**

_**Verás, para repartir l´amour primero tiene que haber un primer contacto. Una charlita amena para romper el hielo, me entiendes?**_

_**Si Pierru-nichan**_ – dijo este asintiendo, pues aunque la charla mucho no le interesaba, haber quien le decía que se callase a la paloma-

_**Pasado un rato empiezas ha hablar de temas algo más interesantes, anécdotas, un poco de política para parecer inteligente pero no aburrido, mientras le tocas con la mano ligeramente el brazo, su mano...**_

(esto serán pensamientos XD) * _**Jo...como habla, y no se cansa no, si al menos fuera algo interesante... y que dice de manos si no tenemos? Mira como mueve el pico, mira mira, blablabla como pienso, blablaba puedo volar...***_ -todo esto mientras asentía con la cabeza-

-El francés apago la televisión y dejo los platos de su desayuno en el fregadero- _**Bueno, quien se **__**viene al veterinario? **_- dijo acercándose y agachándose hacia sus nuevas mascotas-

Pierre cual paloma perspicaz escapo de allí raudo y veloz, mientras un Antonio empanado de la vida se quedo quieto y fue atrapado-_** e-eh? Que pasa ahora?**_

_**Mucha suerte Antonio! y que la fuerza te acompañe!**_ - dijo su compañero saliendo volando ahora por la ventana-

_**Mira que valiente que no le dan miedo las inyecciones**_ -dijo metiendo a Antonio en un porta mascotas y llevándoselo hacia el coche-

_**Q-que inyección? a mi me dejas de pinchazos! socorro! socorro! maldito Gabacho como me pinchen me vengaré!**_ - entonces noto como lo metían en la parte del copiloto y ataban su "jaulita" la llamaremos (por no decir celda XD) con el cinturón- _**por que a mí? Francis noooo**_ – pero ningún grito servia de nada-

_**Ñigi Ñigi a ti tambien Joie~**_

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>En el próximo capitulo Antonio será vacunado XD y no se librará XD más tarde tal vez haga que parte del hechizo se vaya porque ya ha pasado un tiempo~ no se , no se... ya veré XD<p>

Creo que este capitulo fue el más sosín , pero estudiar para un examen siempre cansa -3- igualmente espero que os haya gustado~ fusososososo.

PD: lose son capítulos muuuuuy cortos XD


	4. ¡¡Y encima un chip!

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 4 XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces las puertas al infierno se abrieron y ellos, bueno...mejor dicho el Francés , entraron.<strong>

_**Yo no recordaba así el veterinario**_ – dijo este mientras temblaba- _**q-que aura tan oscura y terrorífica, nunca he sentido nada así**_ ( y eso que se suele sentar junto a Rusia o.o.. pero es Antonio -.-..)

_**Bon jour Sara**_ – dijo saludando a la recepcionista, secretaria o lo que sea (XD)

_**Conque esa es tu nueva mascota monsieur Francis **_– respondió esta a su saludo mirando por la jaula de Antonio-_** es adorable~**_

_**Lo se, pero te dije que me llamaras solo Francis, monsieur es demasiado formal.**_

_**Si, si. Pero monsieur Francis **_( ni caso a lo antes dicho) _**si quiere ya puede pasar, como ve es muy pronto y no han llegado todavía los demás pacientes.**_

_**Está bien Sara**_ – tras esto se giro hacia la derecha y entró en la sala donde el veterinario se encontraba tras su escritor – _**Bon jour Colin**_

_**Bon jour Francis, puedes ir sacando a tu conejo y dejándolo en la mesilla **_(por si me explico mal XD es esta mesa donde dejan a los animales cuando les pinchan de metal así fresquitaXD)

_**Claro**_- entonces saco a Antonio y lo dejo en la mesa-_** no te pongas nervioso Joie**_

_**Que no me ponga nervioso? eres imbécil gabacho de mierda! que me van a pinchar por tu culpa! ni siquiera sabia que se vacunaban a los conejos! te odio Francis te odio!**_

_**Tu ñigi ñigi suena más agudo hoy... tal vez estés enfermo, menos mal que ya estamos aqui verdad?**_

_**Bueno ya está**_ – dijo Colin levantándose y acercándose a la mesa

_**E-es el diablo?**_ - lo único que veía España era un hombre muy alto escondido tras un flequillo,unas gafas y una bata blanca que se acercaba a el- _**no quiero morir!**_

_**Sabes su edad aproximadamente? **_

_**No, lo encontré por la calle.**_

_**Bien... pues como parece joven unos cinco meses tendrá ya, le pondremos para empezar la inyecciones de la mixamatosis y de la hemorragia vírica**_- dijo acercándose a un armario y empezando a prepara las dos inyecciones-

_**C-como que mixamachotina y hemorragia vírita?**_ (no dio ni una) _**n-no! no quiero!**_ - ante esto nuestro pequeño conejo salto de la mesa y empezó a correr- q_**ue alguien me rescate! socorro!**_

J_**oie! no! estate quieto!**_ - decía un Francis mientras corría detrás de el- _**mientras antes te dejes antes acabará!**_

_**Que te pinchen a ti no te fastidia!**_ - pero algo detenió su escape... y esa fue la mano de Colin que lo cogió y lo dejó otra vez donde estaba en menos que canta un gallo-

_**Sujetalo bien mientras le pongo esto**_ – Francis sin rechistar obedeció-

_**No dejes que se me acerque! no! noooooo!**_ - pero nada sirvió y Antonio.. fue vacunado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es normal que se quede así?<strong>_ - dijo un Frances preocupado al ver a su nueva mascota en la esquina de la mesa más deprimido una persona que ve el final de titanic y es de lágrima fácil-

_**Si tranquilo, suele pasar.**_

_**Oye Colin a los conejos se les pueden poner chips localizadores? **_

_**Y encima me quieres chipear? te juro que esta noche te mato! **_

_**Mira! Joie ya esta más enérgico~ pero se puede?**_

_**Teóricamente no se suele hacer pero-**_ entonces saco una especie de chip-plateado-redondito-pendiente- _**le puedes poner esto en la oreja, yo pongo aquí la información de su ficha y colo hay que ponérselo, lo bueno es que no hay que agujerear la oreja ni nada.**_

_**GRACIAS A DIOS! **_

_**Pues entonces pónselo y mientras pago a Sara.**_

_**Bien pues con el chip serán 160 euros.**_

_**Que cher tu es Joie...**_ - dijo saliendo a la recepción-

_**Pues no haberme vacunado! Idiota!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un largo camino con un España soltando maldiciones y un Francis conduciendo tranquilamente no dándose cuenta de que la mayoría iban hacia su persona... se podría decir que el trayecto se hizo más corto los dos llegaron a casa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pero mientras tanto en casa de la nación inglesa aun se escuchaba una discusión.<strong>

_**Quieres hacer el fabor de marcharte! no me vas a dejar disfrutar de mi primer día de la maldición conejianus!**_

_**Pero si ya han pasado dos días desde que te vine a visitar Iggy! hahahahahahaha**_ – dijo el americano aun riendo y comiendo.. de donde sacaba ese suministro de comida interminable?-

_**W-WHAT? **_- entonces histérico se giro hacia el calendario-informático que tenía en la pared y que ponía la fecha y la hora del día- _**NOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Pero no te preocupes Iggy! puedes ver más días tu "hechizo"**_ - dijo lo ultimo haciendo las comillas en el aire y rodeando con su brazo a Arthur-

_**No... ya no será lo mismo... ahora solo será un hombre-conejo y de eso ya hay en lobos y gatos... y ahora separate que me voy a bañar, huelo mal por tu culpa.**_

_**Yo te espero~**_

_**Tu te vas a bañas a tu casa! damned pork!**_ - y indignado y echando una peste que tira de espalda iggy se fue a bañar.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno.. creo que este fue el capitulo mas largo que hice XDD ahora en el próximo pondré España su cuerpo entero pero con orejitas y colita~ fusososososo~ como reaccionará Francis? También tengo pensado poner lemmon en un futuro no muy lejano... pero como nunca he echo tal vez tarde en actualizar esa parte o no y me salga un churro XD pero bueno~ ya veré fusosososo<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo n.n**


	5. Tu continues d'être mien, Joie

Bueno~ cuanto tiempo sin actualizar XDD pues aquí os traigo el capitulo 5 ! a leer se ha dicho! v fusosososo~

**Ya en altas horas de la noche (las 10:30 XD) un conejo que duerme en la cama con su nuevo dueño,legal claro,empieza a debatir sobre un tema...**

_**Me he dado cuenta de que Francis me quiere mucho~ y no solo por ser su mascota, antes también me quería~ por eso es tan buen amigo mio**_

**FLASH BACK 1**

-Una paloma y un conejo juegan al escondite y el segundo se mete en la habitación del país parabuscar a su contrincante-_** Pierru-nichan! te voy a encontrar!**_- entonces su mirada se desvió hacia arriba, pues todos sabemos que las palomas vuelan.- _**vaya...si que hay fotos mías, esa es de cuando nos caímos del ciruelo! y ese de cuando Francis vino a su primera tomatina! y esa de cuando corrimos en los San fermines con Gilbo! **_

-después de más de media hora recordando dulces momentos, una paloma indignada entró- _**como puedes tener tanto tiempo esperando a tu nichan!-**_

_**L-losiento mucho!**_

**FLASH BACK 2**

Un conejo ve la espalda de su amigo Francés ( y no, ahora es la persona-país XD) mientras el otro parece leer un libro de recetas- _**Mira Joie, como la otra vez no pude darle el flan a Toño y desapareció misteriosamente...**_

_**fusosososo~ si...misteriosamente**_ -sonreía para su adentros recordando la gran aventura que vivió esa noche para comer flan-

_**Creo que la próxima vez que le vea le aré crepes! no..mejor una tarta de chocolate! le encanta el chocolate, aunque no tanto como los tomates...le podría hacer la tarta con forma de tortuga! sabes Joie? También le encantan las tortugas**_- y entonces empezó un monologo sobre lo que el Francés sabia que le gustaba a España y que no-

**FIN DE LOS FLASH BACKS (solo ha estado con el 3 días XD no se podía esperar mucho)**

_**Realmente Francis me conoce muy bien y me quiere mucho. Aunque yo tan bien le conozco! esta claro! p-pero también conoce muy bien a Gilbo seguramente... y últimamente le hacia mucho caso... Pero que haces Antonio? ahora eres una mascota celosa que se obsesiona con su dueño? NO! TU ERES UNA NACIÓN PODEROSA! aunque últimamente no vaya muy bien...PERO TE RECUPERARÁS!... porque hablo solo? Sera mejor que duerma un poco..-**_ tras lo dicho se acurrucó en el pecho de la nación Francesa, sin pensar en que si este giraba moriría aplastado cual chicle pisado en la calle, al ser un simple conejito-

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

_**mmmm**_-Francis se despertó de buen humor, abrazado a su almohada grande y que trasmitía calor...- _**un momento... yo no tengo almohada eléctrica y menos tan grande**_ – entonces nuestro querido Francés agacho su mirada para ver algo que proceso de la mejor forma posible-_** E-ESPAGNEEEE!**_-tras esto callo raudo y veloz de la cama mientras su compañero murmuraba un simple_**-Cinco minutos más anda**_ – mientras giraba hacia el otro lado y unas adorables orejitas se movían de un lado a otro-

_**Como que cinco minutos? que haces en mi cama, conmigo y desnudo? aunque no me molesta demasiado... Y-y porque tienes orejas y cola de conejo? donde esta JOIE?**_- entonces una su cerebro llego a una conclusión- _**te has fusionado con JOIE!**_ - aunque parte de esta seguía sin explicar porque Antonio estaba en su cama-

_**No~ verás yo soy Joie, es que una nube que olía muy mal me rodeó, me convertí en conejo, Lovino me quiso comer y una cosa termino en la otra y esa es aquí**_ – explico este aun medio dormido de hay esa gran explicación de un suceso tan normal-

_**Antonio, tu eras mi mascota?**_ - entonces una serie de revelaciones amorosas contadas secretamente a su confidente que resulto ser su "persona especial" pasaron por su cabeza y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro-

_**Francis, me das ropa? Ahora que soy humano puedo irme a casa~ aunque si me hicieras el desayuno me arias un gran favor. Y luego le pediré disculpas a Lovi-love el pobre pensará que le di plantón..**_

-mientras el Español hablaba un Francés comenzaba a tener una serie de ideas pervertidas y fetichistas al ver a su amor platónico en ese estado, se planteó no llevarlas a cabo, pero cuando le escucho hablar otra vez de ese Italiano malcriado un lado oscuro salió en el- _**No.**_

_**Francis, me has dicho que no?**_

_**Si, te dije que no Espagne o mejor dicho Mon Joie **_– tocando una de las delicadas orejas de Antonio haciendo que este se estremeciera-

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno, pues aquí termina este capítulo n.n espero de todo corazón que os gustara y os doy las gracias por leer mi fic, tanto si solo fue el primer capitulo (por lo cual no podréis leer esto XD) y sobretodo por continuarlo y dejarme vuestros Reviews n.n animan mucha y alegra saber que a alguien le gusta tus historias mentales XD y como digo siempre, perdón por las faltas y acepto criticas fusosososo~


	6. ¿Nadie piensa en los niños?

**Bueno~ **antes de dejaros el siguiente capítulo (creo que es el 6 XD) tenía que comentar un gran suceso... ayer (si era día 13 XD) ...ayer... encontré un doujinshi de Antonio con orejitas de conejo! *^* y..y... se las puso Arthur con su varita de mago de nivel 20! y su pareja era Francis! me empecé ha asustar...últimamente me pases muchas cosas como estas a lo largo de mi vida...me estarán espiando...por adelantado? XDD pues solo quería comentaros esto, me hizo muy feliz ver el doujinshi, pero creo que el mio tenia un "poquito" más de comedia XD solo un poquito ya sabéis que no utilizo mucho ese género XD. Quitaré la letra en negrita.. si lo preferís como antes solo tenéis que decírmelo XDY ahora si! el capítulo fusosososo~

* * *

><p>No- dijo mientras se acercaba a Antonio y le acariciaba una de sus orejas haciéndole estremecerse (creo que no puse esto XD pero me dio pereza mirar XD)-<p>

F-Francis q-que haces?- articulaba de forma nerviosa el otro mientras intentaba alejar a su amigo y taparse aun más con las sabanas- b-bebiste otra vez a las 9 de la mañana?

_No, simplemente voy a demostrarte que soy tu dueño y tu me perteneces solo a mi-_ le contestó el otro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de un Español más rojo que un tomate en su punto, mientras una paloma muy querida entraba por la ventana de la habitación buscando a su querido hermanito-

Oni-chan ya está aquí~ ups mejor salgo por la ventana...-dijo fijándose en que su dueño estaba en plena faena con quien parecía ser la nación vecina come tomates con..con orejas de conejo iguales a las de Joie?... Entonces se dio cuenta que esa persona era su querido hermanito "pequeño" y que iba a ser profanado … y aun no le dio clases para esa parte! solo habían llegado a cuando tiene que ir a la habitación! tenía que hacer algo- ONI-CHAN TE RESCATARÁ!

P-PIERRU-ONICHAN!- grito el otro al ver a su querido salvador-

Ñigi Ñigi? - dijo un francés sorprendido mientras Pierre, su fiel mascota, se tiraba hacia su hermosa cabellera cual feroz águila y le tiraba del pelo.. y eso hace mucha pupita- Pierre! estate quieto!

Bueno...yo os espero abajo~ aré el desayuno!-dijo la otra nación mientras salia con la sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo y algo de ropa que cogió del armario de Francis- no tardéis mucho!(porque no se fue ya a su casa? Fácil, tenia hambre y el desayuno es muy importante XD)

* * *

><p><strong>PASADA MEDIA HORA DE GUERRA PAÍS-AVE-FRANCESA LOS DOS GUERREROS BAJARON A DESAYUNAR.<strong>

Me dio tiempo ha hacer un buen desayuno fusososo~ pero un extraño presentimiento me dijo que cocinara comida de más mmm

-El francés simplemente asintió y se sentó en una silla malhumorado por el gran momento que fue interrumpido, y ahora solamente veía como España hablaba cual conejo y Pierre hacia cruu cruu-

Verás cuando llegue el momento alfa, como iba a pasar antes, asegurate que te guste la persona.. y si estas en la posición de abajo relajate, a no ser de que te vaya el sado..que entonces puedes...

Incluso siendo ya más persona que conejo me pasa lo mismo de antes...mira como mueve el pico~ cruucruu soy francés, cruucruu dame pienso, cruucruu en Francia se come queso...

Y ya estás listo! ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte!-decía orgulloso Pierre mientras se enjuagaba sus lágrimas de emoción- la próxima vez haz tu mejor esfuerzo

Jo..va a sobrar comida con la pena que me da eso~

Pero no ignores a tu oni-chan!

-entonces.. las penas de Antonio por la comida que iba a ser tirada fueron escuchadas y por la ventana de la cocina apareció una figura cual ángel de resplandeciente aureola- Como podéis quedar para desayunar y no llamar a mi AWESOME PERSONA!-tras decir eso nuestro amado prusiano se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer raudo y veloz dejando a un Gilbirt que picoteaba lo que parecía ser cereales de maíz

Gilbo! cuanto tiempo! sabía que mi intuición no me engañaría!

mmm poff queff teneff odejaff de

Gilbo no se habla con la boca llena~ - decía sonriendo a su amigo Prusiano pues no entendía nada de lo que decía-

Te decía porque tienes orejas de conejo y no me habéis llamado antes – dijo acusatoriamente el indignado Prusiano mientras seguía comiendo-

Pues verás – dijeron el Español y el Francés al unísono mientras entre los dos le contaban la historia a Gilbert-

Entonces no os olvidasteis de mi AWESOME persona.. os perdono, pero eso no explica porque Toño sigue aquí.

Eso es porque Francis no me deja irme – dijo Antonio haciendo un pucherito adorable y agachando esas orejas-

Un silencio se hizo durante unos momentos en los que se escucharon la siguiente frase...

Pipipipipipi claro que puedo ganarte volando Pierre! estás hablando con el AWESOME Gilbirt! pipipipipipi...

Y no lo aré, eres mi mascota – dijo sonriendo como solo la nación Francesa sabe sonreir-

Pero ya no soy un conejo!

Sûr?- levantándose de la silla cogió al español por las muñecas y lo puso contra la parte más cercana aprisionando sus muñecas, todo esto delante de un pública del cual dos de ellos estaban cada vez más incómodos y sonrojados y uno lloraba de la emoción orgulloso de su hermanito y de la gran nación que era su dueño- nous allon le voir...

F-Francís y si mejor me h-haces un f-fla – no pudo terminar la frase pues una mano del francés le acarició una de sus nuevas orejas las cuales eran muy sensibles-

Première preuve – tras acariciarlas unos momentos descendió su mano acariciando el torso del español ya sonrojado y algo agitado – estúpidas orejas...F-Francis ya es suficien.. – pero al igual que antes no pudo terminarla porque un Francés decidido ( y algo salido para que mentir XD) le toco tanto su nueva cola como su trasero-

Deuxième preuve- realizó otro camino ascendente hacia esas orejas que tanto morbo le daban notando cada estremecimiento que su mano causaba en el otro cuerpo, aprovechando para besar ese cuello de piel acaramelada que tanto le gustaba y susurrando de la forma más erótica posible en su oído mientras acariciaba el chip que tenía en una de sus orejas de conejo el español- Et la plus importante... la troisième prouve- iba a darle ese beso interrumpido esta mañana, con la diferencia de que esta vez parecía que Antonio iba a colaborar más cuando-

Pero serás Schweinefleisch! y tu también Toño! que se nota que te gusta!

E-e- aaaaah! - dijo aprovechando el suelte del agarre del Francés para alejarse de el- l-lo siento!

Je, non! imbécile Prussiano!

Pero has visto como has dejado a Gilbirt! - grito este aun sonrojado por tal espectáculo-

Pipopiopiopiopioooo pipioooo! - traducción de lo que decía Gilbirt a Pierre: pero tu los has visto! en esa ventana hay un nido! los niños podrían haberles visto! y que le diríamos a la madre! es que no hay habitaciones en esta casa?

Gruu gruu~- traducción: no entendéis nada sobre l'amour

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIENTRAS ANIMALES Y PAÍSES PELEABAN , ANTONIO INTENTABA HACER REGRESAR LA PAZ...PERO PARECÍA QUE NINGUNO SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE HUNGÍA Y JAPÓN EN SUS PASEOS MAÑANEROS,COMO EQUIPO AMANTE DEL YAOI, POR LAS CASAS DE LOS DEMÁS PAÍSES HABÍAN GRABADO TODO Y HARÍAN UN DOUJINSHI DE LO SUCEDIDO PERO ANTES PENSANDO SI INTRODUCIR EN ESTA HISTORIA AL PRUSSIANO O NO...<strong>_

Pero eso no es lo que ha pasado Hungría-san...-comentaba un Japonés que amaba los echos reales.

Pero no me digas que no sería más sexy!

Bueno si.. pero...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>Y aquí terminó este capítulo XD con la de yaoi-hard y doujinshis que me leo y se me da fatal hacer escenas como estas -.-.. bueno~tiempo al tiempo fusosososo~ espero que os aya gustado n.n y sinceramente creo que la última situación de la escena con Hungría y Japón me quedó muy larga fusososo~XDD.<p>

PD: espero comentarios y acepto criticas para mejorar... creo que ya no pondré más este mensaje XD

PD2: comencé a verme Uta no princess-sama XD esta chulo~ y son sexys *¬* porque digo esto...? ni yo lo sé XD

PD3: creo que es el capítulo más largo que he echo en todo este tiempo XD

PD4: perdón por tanto PD es que me gustan -v- fusosososo~


	7. Lo entiendo

**TRAS RELAJAR AL PRUSIANO Y A GILBIRT EXPLICÁNDOLES QUE NO VERIAN NADA QUE NO HUBIERAN VISTO ANTES Y QUE NO HABÍA NINGÚN NIDO CON PÁJAROS EN SU INTERIOR (respectivamente) SE PODÍA VER A UN GRUPO DE AMIGOS JUGANDO Y CHARLANDO AL REDEDOR DE UNA MESA COMO SOLIAN HACER...O CASI.**

Francis me parece fatal lo que estas haciendo – se quejaba por decimosexta vez.

Porque os estoy dando una paliza? No debería pasarte nada, apostamos galletas.

Scheiße! solo me quedan 4 galletas orecho y 10 galletas princepa (derechos de autor XD comprenderme XD).

No...me refiero a que me tengas atado a ti con un collar con cadena, extrañamente familiar...

Es para que no te escapes, todavía no estas éduqués – contesto tranquilamente nuestro querido francés dando un tirón a la cadena por mero entretenimiento.

Pero como puedes ser tan sádico así de repente!

Igual que tu solo tienes ojos pour l'italienne!- Tras esto dio un golpe en la mesa y se levanto de la silla seguido por el español listos para comenzar otra pelea verbal-

Creo que mi AWESOME persona no debería estar aquí, cogeré el premio por abandono (si, las galletas XD) y me marcharé aunque por estos espectáculos me deveis una! - tras esto cogió su premio y salio por donde apareció...la ventana- Japón? Eli...

BORRADO DE MEMORIA! - grito la húngara usando la técnica que tenían para realizar tal tarea...dar un buen sartenazo seco y rápido- Tarea realizada, prosigamos con la misión! - y igual que hacían antes...se dedicaron a espiar ignorando al pruso inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR UN INGLES ESTRABA EN SU ABITACIÓN PARA BUSCAR ROPA ELEGANTE (porque no podía ir de cualquier forma delante del stupid, no era que le preocupara lo que podría pensar de el..no...solo era que quería estar elegante y hacerle sentir vergüenza por ir con ese conjunto de siempre y ver la elegancia del país ingles) CUANDO MIRANDO EN SU VITRINA SE DIÓ CUENTA DE QUE ALGO FALTABA...<strong>

OH MY GOD! d-donde esta mi collar con cadena? -dijo estampando su cara como si a si lo fuera ha ver- quien me ha podido robar tan amado objeto el cual me traía tantos recuerdos? Who? who?

Creo que Iggy se enteró de que me comí su pastel de moras...maldita sea... - hablaba para si un Americano con la cara llena de tarta esperando a la nación inglesa en su comedor- podría decir que fueron unas palomas...

* * *

><p><strong>REGRESANDO CON LOS DOS PAISES EUROPEOS EN PLENA DISCUSIÓN...<strong>

No entiendes tu posición Espagne? - gritaba un francés frustrado

Y tu no entiendes Francia, que con todo mi amor y cariño te mataré?

Enserio serias capaz de eso? - dijo acercándose de forma peligrosa a la otra nación-

No...pero si de herirte de gravedad! y lo sab... - no puedo terminar su frase, pues el francés le había sellado sus labios con los suyos lo cogía por los brazos aprisionándolo contra la pared- Francis...estúpido gabacho...estábamos discutiendo! - sus intentos por separarse eran inútiles... y teniendo en cuenta que es el país de la pasión estas muestras de amor tan efusivas le descolocan un poco...-

Il m'est égal- no le importó esa queja tan pobre, lo único que tenia en mente era besar esa boca que emitía la voz más hermosa que podía escuchar y tenía el sabor más dulce e intoxicante que podía existir en el mundo- Je sais mien Antonio

-Antonio no entendía porque ni cuando le empezó a seguir ese beso, era adictivo, las salivas se mezclaban el sabor de los dos creaba el sabor más perfecto y Antonio solo podía pensar una cosa – ¿porque no puedo parar? Porque me hace sentir así... las fuerzas se me van...- no lo entendía, se había besado mucho antes con otros países tanto por juegos estúpidos como por intriga, incluso con el mismo Francis tiempo atrás, pero nunca sintió tales escalofríos y descargas de placer como cuando el francés lo besaba como lo hacía ahora estos últimos días. Quería más, mucho más-

Je t'aime...Je t'aime – no podía evitar susurrar tales palabras, le quito la cadena del cuello y solo pensaba en hacerle marcas en su cuello, el español era suyo, tenía que ser suyo, necesitaba que fuera suyo y sentirse correspondido de una vez por todas- Je sais mien Antonio...

F-Francis – el español solo podía arquearse, ni el entendía como podía tener el otro tanto poder en el, no lo entendía...-

-Pero el francés a un no escuchaba nada parecido a lo que el deseaba, ni un te quiero, ni un te amo...nada, solo su nombre y suspiros ahogados. Tal vez el español no le amaba, sería lo más probable... y que hacía el? Retenerlo y obligarlo a responder a sus sentimientos. Tal vez al acabar el día y siguiendo este camino el español lo odiaría. No, no quería... podía aguantar el desprecio pero no el odio, tal vez con suerte algún día recuperaría su amistad o con suerte parando ahora ni la perdería – Tu es libre – le susurro la oído y se separó, fue un estúpido al creer que sería correspondido, lo suyo solo podría ser amistad y tal vez la aya perdido-

Libre? - Cuando el español dejó de notar la calidez del otro cuerpo puedo reaccionar- Libre... puedo ir a casa?

Oui, Tu peux aller à la maison – una última caricia en la mejilla sería lo que haría acompañada por una frase- Je le sens Espagne – y la nación francesa se fue a su dormitorio, no quería ver como el otro se marchaba-

-La figura de Francis desaparecía por la puerta, un vacío y frío era lo que ahora sentía...no lo entendía, quería irse y también quedarse... pero el francés lo echaba? - si... tal vez quiera estar solo, tal vez se cansó de mi? - Antonio movió su cabeza- Te ha echado Antonio! Francis regreso a ser Francis y se dio cuenta de que solo eras tú...Antonio! su amigo! - salió de la casa y echó un último vistazo- Te perdono Francis, seremos amigos otra vez y olvidaremos esto...seremos buenos amigos...solo buenos amigos – y se marchó, pues aun no entendía esa sensación tan cálida y dolorosa que sentía cerca de esa casa y del sueño de esta.

* * *

><p><strong>PASARON HORAS HASTA QUE LA NACIÓN ESPAÑOLA LLEGO A SU CASA...<strong>

Ya estoy en casa...- nadie contesto, lo único que había en la mesa de el recibidor era una nota del italiano - "stupido bastardo me debes una cena" - no se rió, a medida que se alejaba del francés la sensación cálida desaparecía...solo sentía dolor – Le quiero aquí...a mi lado... - por fín lo entendió- Amo al estúpido gabacho de Francis – las lagrimas se caían por sus mejillas, tenia que volver y decírselo, se limpio las lagrimas y salio dando un portazo y corriendo de su casa- soy un idiota...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Y aquí el capitulo...7? XD me siento rara...creo que me salio muy cursi -.-... y no puse casi nada de comedia...estaré enferma? XD perdón por el retraso...tengo sequia inspiratuva XDD espero que os gustará el capitulo cursilón fusososososo~<p>

PD: os agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejáis! me animan mucho a seguir! y cuando termine este fic espero poder (con poder me refiero a no estar castigada y tener tiempo T.T) contestaros y agradecer persona por persona el haber seguido mi historia n.n


	8. Leer los labios?

_**Bueno~ aquí esta el octavo capitulo? XDD creo que tal vez llegue a diez o nueve mínimo XD hoy aunque me fue mal el día me encuentro de buen humor (se vició al kingdom hearts fusososo)bueno dejaré de contaros mi vida XD pondré el tan ansiado (eso espero XD) capitulo~.**_

* * *

><p><strong>YA HABÍA LLEGADO A CASA DEL FRANCÉS Y SE ASOMÓ POR LA VENTANA AL VER UN COCHE QUE NO RECONOCIA DELANTE DE LA CASA DE ESTE...<strong>

Pe-pero que hace ahí el inglés cejudo? y porque tiene la cadena en la mano...?

**Momentos antes...**

-Un ingles entró furioso en la casa del francés, pues, solo una única nación podía haberle robado su amado collar-cadena- Damned Frenchman of shit! - dijo arrancando su preciado objeto de las manos pues lo pillo en la mesa de la cocina cogiéndolo y mirándolo cual pervertido era

Mais que te passe-t-il? Apprends à partager! -grito poniéndose justo enfrente del ingles, pues no se encontraba de muy buen humor ( porque será?)-

As do you say?

**Y entonces hay fue cuando nuestro español se asomo por la ventana asique...FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**

* * *

><p>Menos mal que hice ese cursillo de leer labios que si no...- tras decir eso el español presto mucha atención a lo que las dos naciones iban a decir-<p>

**COVERSACIÓN**

Tu eres un maldito francés de mierda! que se cuela en las casas ajenas y roba objetos!

Y tu un ingles egoísta que tiene objetos de sádico adicto al sexo y no digo nada!

**LO QUE ANTONIO ENTIENDE**

_Maldito francés quiero vayas a casas ajenas y robes más de estos_. Joder con el cejotas...es cleptómano? _Eres un egoísta y un sádico que no comparte nada!_. Hombre algo sádico si que es...

**LA REALIDAD**

Y encima ibas a usarlo con propósitos sexuales! me repugnas! pobre del que fuera ha estar contigo! - esa última frase fue con malicia, pues el estúpido francés no podía acusarle de pervertido sexual así como así-

Ya te gustaría a ti llegar ha hacer tan buen uso de ese objeto y de ser tan buen amante como yo lo soy! - el idiota del inglés solo hacia que su sangre hirviera más, lo último que necesitaba era recordar como la persona que quería se marcho hace horas por esa puerta-

**LO QUE ANTONIO ENTIENDE**

_Prefiero que lo uses con propósitos sexuales! me gustas! pobre del que no se acueste contigo!._ P-pero porque sonríe así? a-a el no le gustaba América? _Te va a gustar el buen uso de este objeto y lo buen amante que soy._ SERÁ CABRÓN! GABACHO DE MIERDA! - entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse y la nación española tuvo un sueño traslucido...-

N-NO! t-tú me querías a mi Francis!

Je ne t'ai aimé jamais! - una risa cruel era lo único que asomaba por sus labios, mientras sujetaba de la mano a Arthur – vete y no regreses nunca! no te necesito- tras esa frase besó al ingles con pasión y lujuria mientras el otro sacaba una varita y apuntaba hacia el cielo haciendo que un mochi-américa gigante cayera de este sobre el español-

**Fin del sueño...**

– salió de detrás de la ventana y miro con odio a los dos que habían dentro de la sala- Como puedes hacerme esto? eres un mentiroso gabacho de mierda! - cojio el jarrón que tenia más cerca y se lo tiro a la cabeza al inglés- y no pienso dejar que mochi-américa que aplaste! cabrón!- y tras esto raudo y veloz se fue corriendo sin ninguna dirección en su mente.

Antonio! - no dudo ni un segundo, iría tras es y le alcanzaría como que era la misma nación francesa y tenía los mejores quesos del mundo!

P-pero porque me pasa esto a mí? - decía un inglés casi inconsciente tirado en el suelo y viendo conejitos con alas volar por su alrededor- El karma~ el karma~ - no paraban de canturrear las adorables criaturas-

* * *

><p><strong>EN UN BUSQUE ESPESO UN FRANCÉS BUCABA A UN CONEJO QUE SE HABIA ESCAPADO (llegaría tarde? XD)AL CUAL ENCONTRÓ POR SUS LARGAS OREJAS QUE ASOMABAN TRAS UNOS CUANTOS MATORRALES ESPESOS...<strong>

Estúpido gabacho de mierda – decía este aguantándose el llanto- vete con el estúpido del ingles...así te folle un pez (atención, por si no lo sabe alguien eso en España se dice mucho últimamente XD).

Que cruel es. - dijo el anterior nombrado sentándose justo a su lado, lo cual no duró mucho pues el español se levanto enseguida-

Para ti soy España y me hablas de usted!- su plan era marcharse tras decir eso, pero se vio en el suelo y aprisionado bajo el cuerpo del francés tan pronto como este le tiro al suelo cogiéndole de la muñeca y colocándose encima-

Pourquoi me tortures-tu? Te vas y regresas para marcharte otra vez... Porquoi? - realmente no entendía, porque tenia que sufrir de esa forma el rechazo una y otra vez?-

Pensé que realmente te gustaba... y quería decirte que tu a mi también – noto un sobresalto en el francés que le miro a la cara, pero cuando quiso preguntarle algo le interrumpió- pero te vi con el cejotas y sabía que te ibas a acostar con el para luego matarme aplastado porque realmente no te gusto – una lagrima rebelde callo por su mejilla-

Que yo que? Con quien? Y matarte? - la cara de horror que tenia el francés solos e podía comparar con el famoso cuadro "el grito"- Je t'aime! ne dis pas de sottises! de donde sacaste tales cosas!

Vi como se las decías a Arthur cuando estabais en la cocina y...

Antonio! cuantas veces te he dicho que no sabes leer los labios? ese curso era una estafa! Par dieu! - no podía evitar sonreír a pesar del momento, en ocasiones era tan inocente y tonto-

Entonces no te ibas a acostar con el cejotas ni a matarme?

No. alors, m'aimes-tu? - el español se sonrojó y asintió ante esa pregunta, odiaba esa sonrisa...pero a la vez le volvía loco, no podía mentir ante ella y le desarmaba en segundos. Se sentía como una estúpida colegiala enamorada... tal vez en parte era así no?- Une bonne réponse – raudo y veloz atacó el cuello del otro, no dejaría que escapara... no otra vez-

Q-que h-haces?

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES. POR AMÉRICA:<strong>

Preguntareis donde estuvo el héroe verdad? Fácil, comiendo hamburguesas en el coche de Arthur el cual por algún motivo no quería que le acompañase...

Y según un papel que aparece aquí os preguntáis porque España les leyó los labios a esos dos...quienes son esos dos? Bueno... da igual... y no uso sus orejas de conejo...la respuesta es "Fácil, porque la cocina de Francia tiene muy mala acústica y porque no pensé en eso antes fusososososo"

Thank you for listening me!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

_**Y aquí termina el capitulo! que bien que al final saben cada uno por los sentimientos del otro verdad? Pero... ahora el dilema será... lo aran en medio del bosque o el español querrá una cama? Fusosososososo XD espero que os gustara este capitulo! -v- **_


	9. Je t'aime

**Continuación**

* * *

><p>Q-que haces? - decía sonrojado Antonio ante tal "ataque" hacia su persona-<p>

Je te donne amour, clairement – le contestó la nación francesa sin cesar en ningún momento de besar y lamer el cuello de piel morena del otro- Délicieux... Tu es délicieux – no pudo soportarlo, succionó la zona que tenia delante y le comenzó ha hacer una gran marca, una que decía bien claro " propiedad de Francis, no tocar" y otras que seguirían ha esta en otras zonas de su cuerpo-

Pa...aaah-ra Francis, estamos e-en el bosque – No podía evitar jadear y moverse nervioso, el idiota del francés era bueno...muy bueno y el tenia una piel muy sensible (si ya...será eso XD)-

Ne te plains pas et il jouit – le besó, un beso feroz y pasional donde ponía todos sus sentimientos, donde las lenguas y la saliva se mezclaban, donde se escuchaban los choques entre las bocas y los gemidos contenidos en estas y lo mejor, como sentir que esos sentimientos eras correspondidos mientras las manos del español se agarraban a su pelo y daba pequeños tirones hacia abajo para juntar más sus labios, aunque ya fuera imposible hacerlo más, hasta terminar por separarse por la falta de oxigeno-

No...hace falta...que... me... lo repitas – fue lo que dijo el español ante lo que le respondieron antes de ese beso. Total que más daría donde lo hicieran.. además... un bosque tiene su morbo no? No tardó en dejar de lado esos pensamientos, pues noto como su camisa era hábilmente quitada- que rapi...aaaaaah! - su cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir esa mano más fría posarse en el, notando como hacia un recorrido sin un destino fijo por su torso y como cada parte de su piel que era tocada por esa mano comenzaba a quemar- Fra..francis!

-estaba en éxtasis, le encantaba el contacto con esa piel, bueno en realidad le gustaba todo el, cada gemido que contenía cerrando su boca lo cual no le preocupaba pues haría que no pudiese contener los gemidos más excitantes que saldrían de esa boca, como movía su cuerpo ante el contacto con su mano y se arqueaba. Era delicioso, simplemente delicioso. Y no tardo en ver esas dos cerezas en esa piel de chocolate y como era goloso tampoco tardo en ir a por ellas-

Aaaaaaaah – no podía contener sus gemidos, el francés atacó uno de sus pezones, lo succionaba, lo mordía lo lamia, hacia círculos a su alrededor hasta escuchar sus gemidos de frustración y volver con más ansias, se fue turnando entre los dos hasta que los tuvo duros y enrojecidos dando un pequeño dolor pero incomparable con el placer que sentía-

-sonreía mientras lamia esas frutas dulces, sus gemidos eran tan eróticos, como se arqueaba como gemía su nombre, quería escuchar más de esos sonidos que le volvían loco. No tardo en desabrochar sus pantalones y bajárselos junto a sus calzoncillos como pudo y menos aún en atrapar el premio que se escondía bajo estos-

Joder! - cerro los ojos y su cuerpo tembló cuando noto la mano del francés cerrarse, pero no se movía...porque no se movía? - q-que haces?...haz algo...joder! - su cara estaba roja, no hacia nada y aun así se le ponía más dura y no podía dejar de moverse, menos las caderas porque su torturador se las sujetaba contra el suelo para que no las pudiera mover-

Demande-le bien, soy tu amo recuerdas? - dejaba su mano quieta viendo como el otro le insultaba en su idioma entre gemidos, era tan erótico tan caliente – Rapide dis-le

Joder... Tocame ... aaaah... mueve tu puñetera mano y dame placer...por-por favor – "maldito gabacho mierda, desde cuando era tan cabrón y tan caliente?" era lo que pensaba el español-

Par favor...? - no movería la mano hasta que lo dijera, quería escucharlo

Hijo de... por favor...a-amo

Très bien... - movió su mano de arriba a bajo ya con velocidad, en algunos momentos tocaba la punta con sus dedos notando como cada vez salia más líquido pre-seminal y como cada vez estaba más mojado -

Aaaaaaaaaaah! - se correría rápido, estaba tan caliente... y esa estúpida y magnifica mano lo hacia rozar el cielo, tan poco duraría? Tal vez era porque era un poco conejo... a quien quería engañar? Ni aunque no tuviera nada de conejo estaría en ese estado... maldito francés, le dejaba como una masa caliente y gimosa – Fra-francis y-yo voy a...a...

-sabía que se iba a venir, lo noto en su mano, pero no dejaría que se viniera tan pronto se merecía un castigo por torturarle durante tanto tiempo- Non, toujours tu ne peux pas – y le apretó la base impidiendo que llegara al orgasmo escuchando el gemido más frustrado de su vida-

Joder! mierda puta! porque me haces eso? - lagrimas por el clímax arrancado de su ser salían de sus ojos, quería venganza...vamos si la quería y giró sobre el dejando a Francis bajo el- ahora yo te daré placer a ti- quitándose como podía los pantalones y los calzoncillos que no sabía cuanto tiempo los tenia ya en los tobillos, comenzó a desnudar a la otra nación, sin delicadeza alguna llegando a romperle la camisa en el proceso, total...que más dará?- Te demostraré porque soy el país de la pasión

-Era realmente tan erótico, tan sexi y era todo para el. No tardó en sentir una lengua y unos labios rebeldes lamiendo su cuello y haciendo un recorrido descendente dejando pequeñas marcas, como jugaba con sus pezones mientras los lamia con delicadeza y daba traviesos y perversos mordiscos para enrojecer-los mientras arañaba uno de sus muslos con una mano- Antonio... - su voz sonaba grabe y excitada, cada vez más y más hasta que no supo cuando el español llego a su entrepierna y comenzó a lamer la punta, concentrado y divertido sin quitar esos ojos verdes con fuego en su mirada de encima suya- aaah...aaaah Antonio – quiso agarrar su pelo, pero sus manos fueron apartadas con un golpe-

Es tu castigo... estate quieto – lamia con parsimonia notando como el miembro del francés estaba cada vez más mojado, como no quería apartar sus ojos azules y profundos como el mismísimo océano-

Antonio...para o..no podré...

-lo ignoró, es que no entendía que era un castigo? Quería demostrarle quien era Antonio Fernandez Carriedo alias España el país de la pasión- No...- fue lo único que le contesto mientras seguía lamiendo y haciendo alguna que otra marca por los muslos-

Recuerda que yo soy tu amo – no tardó en alargar una mano y acariciar una de esas orejas blancas y adorables que tenía el otro. Una buena arma defensiva para sus actos de desobediencia pues era muy sensibles. Y así lo comprobó pues el otro paró en seco y se puso a gemir, pudiendo así colocarse otra vez encima y sujetarle las muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza-

Eso no es jus...- pero callo al ver como el francés acercaba su otra mano a su boca y le sonreía de la forma más lujuriosa que puede existir, no se lo pensó dos veces, al fin de cuentas el también quería los mismo y se puso a lamer los dedos de la otra nación hasta dejarlos lo más mojados que se podía-

C'est suffisant – cuando quitó la mano y la acerco al mejor culo de todo el mundo (literalmente) vió como el otro habría sus piernas entre gemidos ansiosos- Es-tu un lapin pervers et très chaud tu le sais?

M-mira quien fue a hablar de...p-perverti...aaaaaaaaah! - no puedo terminar su respuesta pues el francés ya metió un primer dedo, que fue seguido por otro hasta que el tercero y el último fue introducido, girándolos y abriéndoles haciendo que su entrada se dilatara y que cada vez estuviera más y más mojada- F-francis! aaaaaah! haz..haz lo ya! por favor!

-esta vez no necesitó que le dijera amo, estaba tan desesperado que se metió en el de una estocada, notando la calidez y la estrechez de la entrada del español- Dieu! -

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! - fue perfecto, no dolió nada, como lo iba ha hacer si lo había preparado tan bien? Y entonces notó como era arrastrado y quedaba sentado en las caderas del otro notando así como entraba aún más en el- Fr-francis! - se agarró en sus hombros y comenzó a moverse- aaaaah...aaaaah

-era una imagen tan erótica, ver a españa gimiendo y auto-penetrarse mientras gemía y sus ojos lloraban, como lo besaba con pasión mientras el clavaba sus manos en sus caderas color chocolate para hacer las envestidas más profundas dando cada vez en el punto en el que el otro veía las estrellas- Je en peux plus – dejó a la otra nación debajo de el mientras envestía contra esta con más fuerza y con su mano le masturbaba-

F-francis! n-no puedo...aaaaaaaaaah! - no aguantó mucho más y se vino en la mano y entre sus cuerpos notando como tras un gemido el francés se venia en su interior y quedándose dormido, pues estaba agotados-

-El francés salió de el y se tumbo a su lado abrazándolo- Je...t'aime...

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado un rato (más de 6 horas XD) el español se despertó limpio y con una bata en la cama del francés...<strong>

Como llegamos aquí? - dijo mirando a su compañero de cama que estaba sentado junto a el-

Te traje, te bañé como pude y te deje en la cama con la bata... no entiendo tu sueño tan profundo, casi te me ahogas sabes? - el francés di un largo suspiro, no fue fácil hacer todo eso, a fin de cuentas el también estaba cansado-

Oye Francis... - el español le miro con una sonrisa cálida y con unos ojos que trasmitían la más pura felicidad – Je t'aime

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**Y aquí el último capítulo! (llora por haberlo terminado) snif snif* espero que os haya gustado y que no se os hiciera pesado! TvT se que tengo que mejorar mi parte de escritora yaoista-pervertida v.v pero tiempo al tiempo! Fue el capítulo más largo pero de lejos XDD y hice mi mayor esfuerzo! v espero que lo notarais y no haberos fastidiado el fic con mi poca practica con las partes hard XD fusosososo~ mis agradecimientos de corazón por los reviews y por haber llegado hasta aquí v espero poder escribir muchos más fics y que gusten n.n**

**PD: tal vez haya cosas tipo saltación de palabras o yo que se XD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto XD pido perdón 3**

**PD2: A Antonio se le fueron las orejas 3 semanas después XD y Arthur fue llevado ese mismo día a un medico por Alfred que entró y lo vio tirado en el suelo XDD**

**PD3: Hungría y japón grabaron todo lo sucedido en el bosque y se hicieron ricos con las copias en dvd y doujinshis que hicieron y vendieron XD**


End file.
